Bane
"There's a bane somewhere (...), you may have heard it called a light bane, it's a temple to the false gods (...). A bane corrupts light itself, and drafters more strongly than most." Commander Ironfist, The Blinding Knife. Banes appear as floating islands of luxin of a specific color. In the middle stand a circle of twelve pillars of luxin with a Wight in each. In the center of circle may be a spire, in which the avatar of one of the Old Gods prepares to wake. The creation of Bane is related somehow to the Seed Crystals of the different Colors, though the method used to create the bane is unknown. After the corresponding avatar is killed, the Bane will begin to collapse shortly after, unless another drafter of the same color picks up the Seed Crystal of that color and becomes the new Avatar. If the Seed Crystal is destroyed, the Bane will start to fall apart immediately. Effects Banes appear to allow Color Wights to more easily channel their power and to transform faster. The presence of a Bane will affect drafters of that color who are nearby, enhancing their abilities and urging them to draft that color. The corresponding Old God can use the power of their Bane to take control of drafters of their Color, thus making it very dangerous to draft near the Bane. The Prism is able to prevent Bane from forming by properly balancing the Colors, not allowing any of the Colors to get out of control. When Prism Gavin Guile loses his ability to draft Blue due to a cut from the Blinding Knife, a Blue Bane forms within a matter of weeks. Types of Bane Superviolet Bane The Superviolet Bane is a strange construction, as Superviolet luxin is fragile and light. The Bane, once grown, can be walked upon and bear weight, but is still not visible to the naked eye. The Bane is lighter than most of the other bane, though it is still heavy enough to displace water when floating in the ocean. Liv is able to control the Superviolet Bane well enough to cause it to fly, taking the Bane up to fly over the top of the Prism's tower during the Battle for the Chromeria. The Superviolet Bane leads to displays of logic and reason in the area surrounding it. People will begin speaking in rhymes, thinking very critically and cynically, and lacking many emotions while the bane is near. The Superviolet Bane is home to Ferrolux, the Superviolet god. The Ferrolux during the events of the series is Aliviana Danavis. The Superviolet Bane seen during the Battle of the Chromeria was destroyed by Kip while it was flying over him at the Prism's tower. Kip was able to shoot a concentrated beam of light through the Superviolet Seed Crystal, destroying it and breaking apart the Bane. Blue Bane The existence of a blue bane lead to random displays of order in strange places. The White reports she saw birds fly in a straight line instead of the V formation they generally use, even to exhaustion and death. Kip witnesses people suddenly walking in sync in the streets. There are other occurrences that have been witnessed through the books and many others certainly happened without any of the point of view characters being aware of them. The Blue Bane is home to Maat, the Blue god. The Maat seen for most of the events of the series is Samila Sayeh. The Blue Bane floating in the Cerulean Sea was only partially formed when it was discovered by Gavin Guile. Gavin was able to destroy the bane by stabbing a blade of sealed yellow luxin through the heart of the still-forming Maat. Gavin was unaware of the Seed Crystal or its importance to the bane, and did not recover it when after killing Maat. The Blue Bane seen during the Battle of the Chromeria was destroyed by a Blackguard team led by Karris and Commander Fisk, accompanied by Grinwoody. The Blue bane, like Blue luxin, disintegrated into a chalky substance shortly after its Seed Crystal was destroyed. Green Bane The Green Bane leads to sudden wildness in animal, meteorological and human behavior. After developing for a while the Green Bane became covered in wildlife, with trees, grass, and foliage seeming to grow on the Green Luxin itself. The Green Bane destroyed by Gavin, Kip, and Karris at the Battle of Ru was kept underwater and then hoisted up as a surprise attack on the Chromeria's fleets. During the final voyage to the battle at the Chromeria, it is shown all of the Bane are able to be submerged in a similar way. The Green Bane is home to Atirat the Green god. The first avatar of Atirat seen in the series, Dervani Malargos, was killed by Kip using the Blinding Knife during the Battle of Ru, destroying the Green Bane. The Green Bane seen at the Battle of Ru was destroyed when Kip stabbed the Blinding Knife though the heart of Atirat, after which the bane began to fall apart. Yellow Bane The Yellow bane is said to be very unlikely to form in comparison to the other Bane as Yellow is in the middle of the color spectrum. Only if many of the other colors are out of balance will Yellow be unstable enough to form a bane. The Yellow Bane is composed of hardened, sealed yellow luxin, with rivulets of liquid yellow inside and flowing out of the Bane. The Yellow Bane seen at the Battle at the Chromeria was destroyed by Winson, who was able to shoot an arrow through the Seed Crystal from a great distance. Orange Bane The Orange Bane is composed of Orange Luxin, somehow formed to make the normally liquid luxin into a solid enough structure to be held together and stood upon. Red Bane The Red Bane is composed of the gel-like Pyre Jelly red luxin naturally forms into when drafted. The Bane is formed by charring the outside layer of red luxin, leaving the inside filled with red luxin in its gel form. This construction means the Red bane is very flammable. Sub-red Bane The Sub-red Bane is formed of the solid form of sub-red, fire crystals. Category:Exported Category:Export